Light of a Clear Blue Morning
by cat.cruz93
Summary: Songfic about the next morning after the Battle of Hogwarts, slight Harry/Ginny fluff and small attempt at humor read and review


**_Light of a Clear Blue Morning_**

**_While sitting choir earlier this week, singing this exact song the idea hit me pretty hard. um the song was originally done by Dolly Parton but i wrote the Choral version instead of the original. this is the next morning after the Battle of Hogwarts. Read and Review!_**

**_Disclaimer: Song originally performed and written by Dolly Parton, Books By JK Rowling Enjoy :D_**

_It's been a long dark night, and I've been waiting for the morning! It's been a long hard fight, but I see a brand new day a dawning, I've been looking for the sunshine, 'causing I ain't seen it in so long, everything's gonna work out fine, everything's gonna be alright it's gonna be okay _

"Done…finally!" Harry said, after spending some time to recuperate, he had stepped outside the castle with Ron and Hermione. His best friends smiled at him, "It's nice isn't it? Not having to worry about whether or not you live or die?" Hermione asked, Ron snorted at the irony (in his case) of what Hermione had said. "It's okay mate, he's not feeling pain or sickness anymore. See we still have to endure that." George Weasley stood with tear filled eyes staring at the lake as he said this, a small almost forgotten smile crept upon his pale freckled face as he looked at Ron. The younger brother nodded understanding that what George had said was true, Fred was at least safer then they were. George shoulders shook slightly as Ron approached him, Harry and Hermione following close behind, "George I'll help…with the shop." The younger man whispered in to his brother's remaining ear. George turned and hugged Ron fiercely, Hermione smiled and led Harry away from the Weasley men.

_I can see the light of a clear blue morning! I can see the light of a brand new day! I can see the light of a clear blue morning! Everything's gonna be alright it's gonna be okay! I can see the light, see the light, brand new day _

"The Sunrise is beautiful isn't it?" Hermione asked as Harry stared at the sky with a happy glimmer that she hadn't seen in long time in his emerald green eyes. Harry turned to her and smiled, "Yeah it is." He replied looking relaxed and free for the first time in his life. "What now?" Harry asked not looking said or anything , just confused almost as if he had never thought past Voldemort's demise. "We grow up and move on." Hermione said hugging Harry around the shoulder, Harry returned the gesture with a smile. "I think I can live with that. " He said looking towards the castle, "Go get her! She's been waiting all year!" Hermione whispered, Harry turned to Hermione with a look that said 'Must you always know what I'm thinking?' Hermione just laughed and pushed him, "GO. GET. HER!" she yelled as she pushed, it was Harry's turn to laugh now as he ran the whole way to the castle doors.

_**Chorus:**__ Clear blue morning, clear the blue mornin__g… _

_Morning, Morning….._

_Light of a clear blue, light of a clear blue….._

_Morning light, morning light…_

_See the light, see the light….._

_I can see the light of a clear blue morning… _

Ginny stood among the family members that stayed in the castle to help out with other mourning families. "They're safe now, and happy that you're a safe." Ginny murmured to herself and Dennis Creevy. "Gin!" a familiar voice yelled as Ginny let go of Dennis, "yes?" she turned to see Harry catching his breath, but his eyes were alight in a way she had never seen before. "I love you." He gasped as he stood and walked over to her. "WHAT!" she asked all of a sudden, Harry wrapped his arms around, "I love you." He said just loud enough for her to hear before he kissed her on forehead. "I missed you so much."Ginny whispered, "I missed you too, Love" Harry whispered back kissing her cheek. Harry knew what he would do now, get a job, and marry Ginny Weasley, that's all he really wanted to do any way.

_Clear blue morn, Clear blue morn, C__lear blue Morn _

_I can see the light! I can see the light! Blue, blue, Morning Blue_

_Morning blue _


End file.
